Ageless
by happiestsunflower
Summary: Klaus enjoys his life. For the first time it seems as if life has given him a break and time to settle, get comfortable. Until he meets this blonde sunshine in a bar. And then they meet again and again. And suddenly the blonde sunshine turns into a whirlwind meddeling his life and he wishes he could forget about her, but he just can t. And neither can she.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Caroline was smiling as she was entering the Grill. Today had been her last day of the semester and officially the last day of her first year at uni. She couldn´t be more proud of herself. And today she could finally let loose and celebrate with her friends. A little hooray before she would go home to visit her mom for a few days and later start her internship at one of Chicago´s finest event planning companies.

"Come on Matty blue blue" she heard her best friend Katherine Pierce whine before she even made it to the bar.  
"For god´s sake, you she-devil. No more free-booze. If my boss finds out I give you more than one free drink per night" Matt looked around, to see if his boss was around, before adding: "And you already had two, he might fire me."  
"But Matty" she whined and was about to add more. That's when Caroline decided to announce herself.  
"Hello guys. Matt one tequila sunrise for me and for that bossy lady a martini. I´ll pay. It´s a congratulation I survived my first year of uni gift for me, by me. And to you two."  
"You are too kind" Katherine purred and stuck her tongue out at Matt. It seemed she would get another drink after all, without having to pay.

"Good to see you Care. Congrats by the way." Matt wished her, while he was shooting her a smile and made her drinks. He was proud of her. Sure their romantic liaison didn´t work out, but they made great friends and cared for each other. Sadly, she came with Katherine now a days. When he first met and dated her at the beginning of the year that hadn´t been the case.

"So tell me, how does it feel, being a successful student of one year?" Katherine asked Caroline with a wink.  
"Good, better, the best. But I am sure you know Ms. Successfully working after Uni." The blonde replied with a playful smile.  
Today was a good day she thought. A year ago she couldn´t have seen herself sitting in this chair, being friends with an ex-boyfriend and Katherine Pierce, the older sister of her High School best friend. I guess a new beginning and Chicago did that to you she mused.  
"Here you guy" Matt said and put the drinks in front of the girls. "Don´t" he said as Caroline was reaching for her purse.  
"Hey Matty blue blue, why does she get it for free?" Katherine yelled at him in a shocked way.  
"Because we are here to celebrate her end of the year and not yours! That´s 6 bucks for you."  
"Not fair" she huffed.  
"Has no one told you, life isn´t fair" he laughed while he put her money in the cash register.

"Do you see him? The one who is putting the money in the till" Rebekah pointed the blonde bartender out to her brother. They were sitting in one of the red leather seats at the other side of the bar. Far away, to be able to have a good conversation, but not too far off, to be ignored by the staff and still have an eye on them.  
"I do have eyes Rebekah, of course do I see him." He ridiculed his sister. He only agreed to come to this place because she successfully finished her first year of university. Damen Avenue was not his scene. He hated to admit it, but he was too old for a bar filled with students. Most of them were probably underage, like his darling sister. However, he couldn´t say when that had happened; one day he woke up and was too old. With his 32 years he was established and a full grown adult, unlike all the people who were in their twenties and still busy "finding" themselves. An act in itself ridiculous and only an invention by people who had everything their entire life, like his darling sister. He could see why she liked the place.

"So what do you think of him?" Rebekah brought him back to the bar and his focus on the blonde bartender. He seemed like an ordinary American boy chatting and laughing with a brunette and blonde. Sadly, he couldn´t make out their features. Beautiful women could maybe turn this awful place a little less awful.  
"What can I think of some bartender whom I do not know" he answered. Irritated with his sister. Why did she care, why should HE care?  
"Because I want to ask him out. And since you always hate everyone who I choose I wanted to make it a little different this time. I get your approval first, so you can´t ruin it when it actually is good."  
She looked him dead in the eye. He could tell she was serious."He is flirting with two girls at the same time right now." He simply replied. His sister just couldn´t see or pick good guys.  
"What?" she turned around with a speed he didn´t know was possible. "Oh no" she laughed. "That are only Katherine and Caroline. Sure Care is his ex, but actually they are just friends. And believe me when I say, that we all think it is the best this way." She could see her brother was about to tell her no.

"Look Nik, I know that you think no one will ever be good enough for me. And that is sweet and your job as my brother, but I do believe there is someone out there for me. Maybe that won´t be Matt, maybe it will. The thing is, I will never know if I don´t give it a shot and I can´t do that, when you scare him away the first time you see him. So this is more or less me not asking your permission, but giving you a heads up. I am not fourteen anymore. I am nineteen and I can handle getting my ego bruised should he say no when I ask him out. Also I like to think, that I can handle getting my heart broken." She gave him the look. The one where she furrowed her brows and bit on her lip. He sighed.  
Just because she thinks she could handle her heart getting broken, didn´t mean that she actually could handle it. But he knew he had to let her experience things on her own. He couldn´t be her protector anymore, or maybe not for everything.

"Just don´t come crying to me when it is over."  
"Ah Nik, thank you" she squealed and hugged him. "Come on, we are saying hi, I think you can meet my friends now. Just be nice"  
With that she yanked him towards the trio at the bar. Only barely did he get a hold of his beer to take it with him.

Caroline did notice that Rebekah was coming by Matt´s panicked face and fidgeting with her hands.  
"Seriously!" she teased. "I can tell a certain blonde is coming this way, without even looking."  
"I just don´t get what you two see in her, she is just so, so naturally blonde" Katherine exclaimed while lazily plucking the olive of the stick.  
"Hey watch it. Being blonde is not an insult" Caroline playfully hit her.  
"Well if this isn´t the unholy trinity." Rebekah greeted the three.  
"Oh shush it" Caroline interrupted her laughing and hugged her. "You love us, you just don´t want to admit it."  
"She may love you, but she better not love me." Kathrine joined the conversation.  
"I wouldn´t dare" Rebekah replied in her posh accent. "This here" she pointed to a man standing beside her. "is my brother."

Oh my, oh my. Caroline thought. He was one fine man. Tall, slight stubble, blonde locks and devilish handsome dimples. The best part though was that he was a man. Not one of these boys who didn´t know what they wanted. He knew what he wanted, that she could tell.  
"Well as nice as it is seeing the elite of tomorrow getting drunk in a hipster bar, the elite of today has more important places to be. I wish you all a good night." He said and placed his beer on the counter, before he shared a nod with the group and left. Well never mind, Caroline thought. He was not a man, just another douche.

Out in the fresh air, Klaus shook his head. He had had to get out of there. The blonde girl looked ravishing in that yellow dress and jeans jacket. He couldn´t start flirting with one of his sister´s friends. Because one thing Klaus was sure of, flirting would have led to sex. Even he had to admit that it would be too inappropriate. The age difference was just to enorme.

Hello everyone,

I hope you liked the Prologue. Please let me know if you have kind words, ideas for improvement or just something you want to happen. I do have the story outlined, but I am always open to new ideas and making it maybe a bit better.

I really hope you can leave me a litlle remark and I will post the next chapter by the middle of the next week.

Thank you! :)

-thahappiestsunflower

P.S.: If someone is good at editing and would like to create a cover, I would love you forever :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You´re late" Klaus greeted his friend, Marcel as he was taking a seat at next to him.  
They were in Klaus favorite café. It had a warm and homely feeling. Brick walls, dark wooden furniture and white accents gave it that atmosphere. Yet the reason he liked it so much was because it was full of nooks and crannies and one could have a private conversation or enjoy a nice afternoon without everyone watching.

"Yes I am, forgive me. I just had to scare Davina´s friend away." Klaus chuckled. That was an excepted excuse. Only god knew how often he had had to do that and how many times more he would do it in the future.  
"That I can respect." He replied.  
"So now tell me Marcellus. What is that favor you have to ask of me."  
"Always keeping it down to business." Marcel chuckled and ordered himself a coffee. Klaus already had a tea and shot him a disapproving look. They had long decided not to debate about hot beverages anymore.  
"You called to call in your favor. Just curious."  
"All right. Well, every year the university offers their fifty best students the opportunity to work on an organizational problem in a company. We always get raving reviews, from both, the students and companies. Sadly, yesterday one of them called me and cancelled five spots due to downsizing."  
"And now I come into play?"  
"Exactly. I am sure you can still fit five of them into Mikaelson Consulting. You won´t have to give them anything big. Just give them a problem you had internally a couple of years age, and let them come up with a solution. Heck, maybe they can plan your winter ball. It doesn´t matter really, as long as you have at least one meeting every second week for the semester and you can give them whatever task you want. You won´t have to see them for long, just half an hour, an hour tops."  
Klaus sighed. He knew Marcel was serious and desperate. Nonetheless, he was asking a lot.  
"Marcellus you know damn well that I do not work there anymore."  
"But you still own 20%."  
"I can´t tell Elijah whom to take on and educate. Like I said. I don´t work there anymore."  
"Five people. Klaus, that´s all I ask for. Five students. Teach them, educate them or just use them to get rid of stupid tasks. I am sure Elijah can use some help. And you could supervise them. It would give you something to do. I don´t have any idea, what you are doing with all your freetime anyway. I mean since you stepped back last year. It´ll do you good. You´ll work again, be busy. Get out of the house"  
"I am busy. My family takes my time."  
"You don´t even talk to half of them. You know it´ll drive Mikael insane if you start working again and then involve yourself with an university program, instead of maximizing the profit, attracting more clients and so on."  
Klaus gripped his table tight. He had enough of everyone telling him what to do and when to do what. He was finally in a good place. His life was a lot better since he had let go of the thirst for power, the sickening desire to overpower Mikael. And when he had realized that it pained Mikael the most to see him content, it just made him even happier.  
"I won´t go back to the firm and I am sorry but I can´t help you with your little protégée program."  
"Do I have to remind you of that time I helped you to get rid of that red head?"  
"You helped me get rid of a woman. You did not save my life."  
"I helped you fake your death, you owe me!"  
Klaus looked at him. Then he sighed. "Fine. One. Only one." After a short while he added. "I will only take your best one. I need help with my business."  
Marcel just eyed him cautiously. What business was Klaus referring to?  
"And I will ask Elijah if he can need the help of your four others for the Winter Ball."  
"Thank you. I appreciate it. But for what do you need help? Rebekah´s birthday party?"  
"Good idea. But I am afraid, I can´t tell you yet. Just like everyone else you´ll have to wait until it´s time. There are certain things you can´t stress. So just give me someone who can plan, organize and work hard."  
That was his final word on the topic.

"To the amazing Kathrine Pierce! Six month working and already promoted." Caroline raised her glass and pointed at Katherine who was just giving her the "I-know-I-am-awesome" look. Both Matt and Rebekah joined her toast.

Everyone was already a bit tipsy and the four enjoyed the end of their successful summer. Rebekah and Matt had become a sickenly sweet item and had survived their first fight. Katherine got her first promotion and Caroline had the best internship. She never had had to get anyone coffee (unless you count the times she got coffee for her work bestie and herself), had gotten to help organize a big companies' merge celebration and had received a kick ass recommendation letter.

"Caare, you are on best friend duty tonight." An already tipsy Katherine informed her. "And as your best friend it is your job to find me a guy that can keep up with me tonight. I just want to celebrate and roll in the hay a bit." Caroline laughed. What else could Katherine want. She was the fierce sexbomb. She came, saw and conquered.  
"I´ll keep an eye on the guys." She replied and looked around. Her stance stopped when her eyes met the entrance of the Grill.  
"Oh my god." She yanked Kat around to look at the door. "Look." She ordered her and pointed at Stefan Salvatore. "What is he doing here? I haven´t seen him in ages. Let´s go say hi." She started to ramble out of excitement.  
"No Care, don´t, wait." A drunken Kat tried to hold Caroline back. Her fingers however didn´t catch Caroline´s shirt and the blonde was already welcoming Stefan with in a warm embrace.

Taking a deep breath Kat turned around to Matt and Bekah. Then took Rebekah´s glass out of Rebekah´s hand and let the Cosmopolitan run down her throat. With her left finger and a stern face, she silenced Rebekah´s loud protest just to go ahead and grab Matt´s Whiskey.  
"Jesus Kat, pace yourself. What´s gotten into you?" Matt asked her.  
"I am just to sober and the guy´s aren´t cute enough." She replied with a careless shrug. The liquid courage had helped her get her composure back.  
"Nonsense" Caroline intervened who had returned to Katherine's side. "She just saw the one that got away again."  
"There is not one who got away.I repeat, not one! I got them all." Kat winked at them.  
"No you didn´t and he, aka the one who got away, is over there at the bar getting a drink, before he, aka the one that got away joins us." The little group turned their head to the bar, where Stefan was ordering a drink.  
"I´m awfully sober for a celebration. I need another drink." Kat informed them and made her way to the bar. Caroline rolled her eyes. Sure, Kat gad gotten them all

"Clue us in Care. I have never seen our kitty Kat so ruffled. Normally she ruffles." Rebekah snorted.  
"It is gonna sound so creepy" Care giggled and prepared to tell them all about it.

"You guys know that in high school I was best friends with her sister, I mean Kat was five years older than us. She would have never been caught dead hanging out with us, also she and Elena did not share the, let´s say fondest bond. Anyway, all the boys were lusting for her and I think Stefan did as well. Of course, she would have never given him the time of the day, I mean, she was two years older than him, so yeah. However, over time he took an interest in Elena went for her. Naturally she surrendered. Seriously, which Freshman didn´t dream of the nice, good looking Senior? Even I was jealous of her. Well when I think about it, I was almost always jealous of Elena. Ooops, I guess I a more drunk than I thought, me spilling the truth here." She giggled and wobbled a bit before she gained her composure again. "Anywho, at about the same time Kat started to hook up with Damon, his brother. Until she moved away for college that is. And that´s the story. I don´t think she spent much time thinking about it. Or maybe she has, I don´t know. I just know that he is the one that got away. She told me last year, when we were drunk and I was crying about Tyler. "  
"You guys were a little incest bunch" Rebekah scrunched her nose in disapproval.  
"I would love to know what they are talking about" Matt let the girls know and nodded his head towards Stefan and Katherine at the bar.  
"All I know is that Stefan is not Elena´s boyfriend anymore." Caroline grinned into her drink and the happy couple just looked at her surprised. Why hadn´t she started with telling them that? Before they could question her Kathrine came towards them and stole Caroline. She dragged her onto the dancefloor.  
Poor Stefan had followed Katherine and was now left with two people he didn´t know.  
"Matt and Rebekah, that´s Stefan. Stefan, Matt and Rebekah." The blonde shouted while being already halfway on the dancefloor.

"Elena and Stefan broke up." Kat said while circling her hips.  
"I know." Caroline replied. She had opened her hair and let loose. She enjoyed her last night of unlimited freedom before Uni would pick up again. Dancing let her forget about everything, especially when she was tipsy.  
"I have to sleep with him." Kat continued. That shook Caroline from her non-chalant intoxicated state.  
"Kat, don´t. I mean he and Elena broke up, but she is still your sister."  
"I know. We may not share the best bond, but I don´t wanna fight over boys like some petty nine graders. That´s why I have to get him out. Out of my system. Shag him once, and move on, like with all the other guys."  
"Kat don't."  
"No Care, I have to." With a determined look on her face Kat left her alone on the dancefloor and used all the seduction power, she, the sexual goddess in human form possessed to get Stefan on the dance floor.  
Caroline just watched as Matt and Rebekah entered the dancefloor as well and danced to a slow tune only they heard. They really were disgustingly sweet.

Suddenly she felt all alone. It´s insane, she thought, how your mood can change in an instant. Just a second ago she had enjoyed her drunken bliss and now. Well, now she was surrounded by too many people and alone at the same time. With a sigh she decided to leave. It would be the best decision anyway since it was already past midnight and the next day would be the dinner of the best fifty students of her year. She was thrilled to have made it and excited to get more information about their extracurricular activity. After hearing some horror and success stories of people a year ahead of her she wasn´t quite sure what to expect and it drove her insane.

The cold air hit her face as she exited the bar. It was late September but it had already gotten cold at night. She decided to walk home, since it was only three blocks, thanks to the apartment she shared with Bekah and Kat. She could have never afforded it on her own. However, both girls had wanted to live with her and they both had agreed to pay a bit more of the rent. It meant she got the smallest room, but she was able to live in a nice area and share a flat with her two best friends. Also she worked as mediator between the two, so her lower rent was basically her payment.

Crazy, she thought, how a year ago, she would have never imagined her second year to look like this. Heck she would have never imagined to become friends with either of them. She had listened to enough tirades of Elena complaining about Katherine during high school to think the brunette was the evilest of the evil. But that changed when she met Katherine by chance in the Grill and got saved by her from a stupid sorority hunk. Katherine had pretended to be her lover. It had been hilarious. That night they had gotten drunk, exchanged old stories of home and formed a bond.

Rebekah she had met through Kol. She smiled thinking about him. He had ditched them tonight because he was sure he finally had a shot with his brother's secretary. As if.  
She had helped him to not get beaten up by the ex-boyfriend of some girl he had hooked up with a week before. She had made up a story of how they were going to elope that night.  
He had taken her under his wing as a thanks and showed her the secret spots of Chicago. One day he hadn´t wanted to go shopping with Rebekah so he had set her up to go instead. Over their shared annoyance with Kol and love for shopping they had bonded quickly. Nothing brings to girls closer than a shared enemy, in their case Kol.

By now she was just a block away from her home and decided to walk into the corner shop to get a bucket of ice cream. She was surprised to see a few other customers this late at night when she entered. She headed straight for the Ice cream section. Due to her many late night last minute ice cream errands she knew exactly which aisle it was. She picked her favorite and went to pay.

A familiar man had just payed and was now leaving the store. Tall, blonde and British. He was wearing a grey Henley which had many red stains on it. It looked as if he had murdered someone. Out of habit he turned around and Caroline almost dropped to the floor to hide underneath the register.

"Stupid" she muttered to herself when she slowly picked herself up from the floor. She had no reason to act like a hormonal teenager. There was nothing wrong with him seeing her buy ice cream. She hadn´t seen him since they first met. Hadn´t wanted to and still didn´t want to. He was an entitled ass.

The thing was, he had visited her in her dreams over the summer. Pleasuring dreams. But who could hold it against her? Sure he was an ass, but a hot ass. Besides, it had been some time since she had gotten some action. She shook herself and called herself to order.  
Tomorrow would be an important day, she had to get home and sleep. That meant actually sleeping, not dreaming about one man.

AN:  
So here it goes, the first real chapter. I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think.  
-happiestsunflower


End file.
